


Frost Burn

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Disciplinary Spanking, Extended Scene, Gen, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Parental Spanking, Short One Shot, Short Story, Spanking, Yule, Yuletide, extended ending, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: ~ Extended ending for the ‘Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!’ movie ~After repairing Jolnir/Santa’s house, Loki is held by the Light Elves until the big man returns to finish out the trickster’s punishment. Contains parental discipline/corporal punishment/spanking. Don’t like, Don’t read.Contains spoilers for the movie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
>  
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
>  
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**  
>   
> 
> This fic DOES contain spoilers for anyone who hasn’t seen the ‘Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!’ movie. It’s an extended ending for it. So I recommend watching the movie first before reading this fanfic. Otherwise, you might not fully understand everything.
> 
>  
> 
> The Avengers and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2016 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

Loki stood in the center of the living room. The arrow tip jabbing him in the back prodded him to walk forward a few more steps. Reluctantly, he did but not without uttering an annoyed grunt. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor.

The Light Elves behind him filed in and took up positions in a circle around him. The last one, Commander Athidel, to enter closed the doors against the frigid wind outside.

While the Emerald Guard made themselves comfortable, Loki’s eyes shifted to the elf holding tightly to his confiscated scepter. With an irritable huff, he returned his gaze to the floor. His faced turned into a pout, his lower lip pooched out.

It had been an hour since the Avengers left with Jolnir (known to people on Midgard as Santa Claus). Loki finished repairs to Santa’s house not long after the heroes’ departure. Now the elves were bringing him inside to await the return of the jolly man in red.

The trickster wrinkled his nose in disgust at the snug interior of the cottage. His eyes rested on the colorful Christmas tree in the corner. After sizing it up in one glance, he rolled his eyes and sighed miserably.

“May I?” Loki gestured at the couch.

The elves pushed their glowing tipped arrows closer to him as if his question alone had been an escape attempt. Finally, Athidel nodded.

Tired, sore, and disgruntled, Loki slowly walked to the couch and sat. Then he got up again to pace and eventually walk to the fireplace. Even though the cold didn't affect him, he still found the warmth comforting.

He wasn't sure why he was being held against his will. He finished rebuilding the house. What more did these elves want?

“So, what now?” Loki asked.

“Jolnir wishes to speak with you when he returns,” one of the blond-haired elves, Malitri, replied. “We wait.”

Great, Loki thought. He let out a long sigh and turned to face the fire. What did the big man want to talk to him about?

As Loki stared at the dancing flames before him, he began to feel a warmness course through him. Not from the fire, but from something else.

Santa’s house must have been endued with a special type of magic, Loki concluded. He figured as much when he couldn’t get a portal to open near the house back on Alfheim. But…there was more to it he now sensed. He felt it wrap itself around him like a secure blanket—comforting, loving, warm, peaceful. He blinked a few times and found himself smiling.

He’d heard so many stories of Jolnir growing up and even believed in him at one time…before that one year—before he got old enough to know better. But now…here he was, standing in the house of the man of myth he and Thor obsessed over when they were but barely out of the crib.

He began to think back on the days when he and his brother couldn’t sleep the night before Yule. They would hide under the covers of Thor’s bed and giggle and talk about the gifts they’d find the next morning, left by Jolnir. More specifically, he remembered the year he had asked Jolnir for a hammer like the one that would eventually go to Thor. Not finding it amongst his gifts, he became disappointed and even questioned Jolnir’s existence. It was then that he decided the whole thing was a mere myth—a stupid legend that gullible children believed in. He had made up his mind right then and there not to be one of those gullible children.

Loki clenched his fist tightly. His stare grew intense. Then he snapped out of the trance and blinked. His eyes shifted to the tree again. Now he wasn’t sure what to think. Jolnir was really real. He even stole his magic and got a short taste of what it felt like.

He peered around the room, taking in everything: the bookshelves, the elves standing vigilant, the second floor railing above and the doors beyond it. He felt a stirring deep within him…a stirring he had not felt in a long time. It was almost…childlike.

Hours passed, and Loki thought he would go out of his mind with boredom.

Finally, the light of morning peeked over the horizon, illuminating the frosted windows with a soft glow. For millions of mortals, it signaled the beginning of a precious day. For Loki…it was uncertain what it meant. And at this thought, the trickster couldn’t help an involuntary shudder.

Suddenly, there was a sound on the porch outside—heavy footsteps pounding snow off boots.

The front doors opened.

Loki jumped and spun around. His wide eyes landed on the huge form of Santa filling the doorway. A blast of cold air came in around him as he stepped forward and shut the doors. He shook off the snow that had collected on his shoulders and pulled off his cape and gloves to set aside.

The Light Elves moved out of the big man’s way, silently nodding their greetings.

Loki swallowed nervously as he took in the sight of the large bearded man. Even after long hours of contemplation, his mind still had a hard time grasping that Jolnir was real. He wasn’t sure why, but Jolnir looked intimidating as he stood and regarded him with a hardened glare.

He looked anything but jolly…

Another shiver made its way down Loki’s back. Despite himself, he shrank away from the man’s piercing eyes and turned his head to instead look at the coffee table.

“Loki,” Santa said.

“Yes?” Loki quickly snapped his head around.

Lifting his arms to cross over his chest, Santa said, “You did a good job repairing my house.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the unexpected praise. “Th-thank you.”

Santa nodded to the elves around the room. “You may leave us.”

Without giving a second thought, they lowered their weapons and did as he commanded, exiting the house in single file.

After the last one shut the doors, Santa walked across the room to stop in front of the fireplace. He stretched out his hands toward the flames to warm them, rubbing them together.

“Are you going to let me go now?” Loki asked timidly.

Santa let out a grunt as if he couldn’t believe Loki was asking such a question after everything he had done. He turned a frowning face to Loki.

“What do _you_ think?”

Whatever shred of hope Loki had, visibly left his face. “Something tells me you aren’t.”

“Do you think you deserve to just be let loose?” Santa waited for an answer. When it didn’t come, he continued. “The appropriate thing to do in a situation like this is take you back to Asgard where you belong.”

Loki slouched and leaned back against the couch cushion. “Where they’ll throw me in prison and let me rot there.”

“It’s your choice, Loki.”

Loki looked up at Santa, appalled. “ _My_ choice? How is that _my_ choice? The way I see it, I have no choice in this situation!”

Santa cocked an eyebrow, a sign he wasn’t pleased with Loki’s tone of voice. “You made the choice when you decided to wreak havoc across the worlds and steal my power.”

“Bu-but it wasn’t my idea! It was Ymir’s plan!” Loki pleaded.

“But you agreed to it and even carried it out,” Santa pointed out. “You allowed yourself to become consumed by greedy desires. And you stole the Casket of Ancient Power so you could steal my magic. And you _did_ steal it, or part of it, anyway. If it wasn’t for the Avengers, you would still have in your possession power you have no idea how to properly harness or control. For all you know, it could have destroyed you and Midgard.”

“I know how to control magic!” Loki snapped angrily, rising from the couch. “Don’t tell me I don’t know! You think I’m a fool? The instability of the power is why I needed the casket!” he blurted out. He quickly put a hand over his mouth.

Santa’s face turned dangerous. Loki, realizing he’d overstepped, plopped himself on the couch again.

“Sorry,” he said faintly. He wasn’t sure what it was about this man that made him so submissive, but he didn’t like it. Not one bit. Still, every time Jolnir turned a glare to him, it made him feel ever bit like a vulnerable five-year-old. Without his scepter, he felt even more vulnerable.

Loki let out a slight whimper and turned innocent blue eyes up at the man towering a few feet away from him. Santa still fixed him with a withering glare.

“So you do admit to stealing the casket. What made you think you would be able to control my power with it?” the man said. “What if it had destroyed you anyway?”

“It’s a casket… It’s capable of harnessing intense power.”

“And what if my power is greater than what the casket can harness?” Santa countered. “You ever think of that?”

Loki remained silent.

“As I said earlier, you can be good, Loki,” Santa continued. His voice was low, yet it carried an obvious edge…like he was barely keeping his temper in check. He reached for the poker and stoked the fire before putting the poker back in its holder. “Being naughty is not a part of your nature like you believe. A trickster can be good like anyone else. A bit mischievous, perhaps, but mischievousness doesn’t always have to be evil. You have choices—we all do. You can either choose to be bad or choose to be good.”

“I’m a monster, though—a Frost Giant! I can’t help but be…bad.”

For the briefest moment a fire flashed in Santa’s eyes, and he actually looked offended over what Loki had just spewed out.

“Might I remind you that I am also part Frost Giant? You do not see me abusing my power or committing atrocious acts! Being Frost Giant doesn’t make you evil!” Santa bellowed. “Even Ymir can be good if he chooses. You choosing to do bad things is what makes you evil. It’s what makes you a monster.”

Loki fell silent again and played with his cape.

“I know it’s hard,” Santa continued with his original thoughts, “but it can be accomplished with a little bit of patience and discipline—discipline that your father has failed to administer over the years.”

Loki scowled and lifted his head, not liking where this conversation was going.

Santa gave him a serious look in return. “Your problem is that you’ve been allowed to get out of control, and it’s hurt you.”

“I-I don’t understand…” Loki’s frown deepened. “I’m not out of control. You said yourself that I have choices…”

Santa nodded. “That you do. Unfortunately, you keep making bad ones. It’s the parents’ job to teach and help their children make the right choices.”

“Ah, I see. So you’re saying I’ve gone down the wrong path and have become a wayward child,” Loki sneered, his voice dripping with venom.

“It’s true, is it not?” Santa tilted his head.

“I’m _not_ a child,” Loki grumbled, his voice sounding childish.

Santa gave a slight smile. “Nonsense, Loki. We’re all someone’s child. Just because we grow up, it doesn’t mean we stop being that. But, no, in physical appearance and age, you are not a child. So don’t act like one.”

Loki’s face turned the slightest red as he struggled to keep his temper under control.

“I just can’t believe I’m sitting here listening to a man I thought was a legend all these years,” he said, changing the subject.

Santa chuckled. “You didn’t always believe me to be a legend.”

“Maybe so, but I grew up and changed.”

“Or maybe you just pushed out the things that make life truly wondrous and replaced them with harmful ones because you didn’t get what you wanted that year.”

Loki turned a shocked face to Santa, his mouth partly hanging agape.

“Yes, Loki, I remember when you asked me for a hammer like the one Thor would eventually come to wield.”

“And you didn’t—”

“I didn’t give it to you because I wanted you to learn to be yourself. You aren’t Thor. You’re special in your own way and have unique talents and abilities that Thor doesn’t. I had hoped you would get the message, but apparently, you didn’t.”

“But, I thought you were supposed to grant wishes,” Loki said softly.

“I do. But I also know what children don’t need and what they would never be able to use. And you, Loki, would never have been able to use an old hammer. It isn’t you. That’s why I left the spell book instead. Besides, you needed to learn you don’t always get everything you want. Being spoilt is also a big part of your problem.”

Loki scowled, his teeth clenched together. Jolnir’s lecturing was beginning to sound like Odin’s.

“You are not my father!” he seethed.

Santa lifted an eyebrow at that remark. “No, I’m not,” he agreed. “But I still care about you just as I care about everyone born into the Nine Realms.”

Loki’s mouth fell open again. Jolnir cared about him? That was a first. He doubted Odin would have the nerve to say that out loud.

Santa walked toward Loki, seating himself on the couch beside the trickster. Loki moved away, scooting to the farthest end.

“Are you going to take me back to Odin?” he asked.

“In time,” Santa answered. “Right now, we have much to discuss.”

“I thought we _were_ discussing it.”

A serious expression washed over Santa’s weary face. “Loki, sooner or later you are going to learn that the choices you make will always be followed by consequences. That is the way of life. Whether those consequences will be good or bad is determined by the nature of your choices.”

Loki got to his feet and prepared to walk away. “I don’t have to listen to this.”

Santa grabbed hold of Loki’s cape and jerked the trickster back. “I am not yet finished,” he growled. “Sit down.”

Whether Loki wanted to or not, he sat…roughly. His armored boots clanked noisily on the hardwood floor and against the table as he struggled to regain his balance and sat up. He glared at Jolnir, tempted to spew vile words. But the man pointing a warning finger in his direction discouraged the comeback.

“I am here to tell you that you have consequences coming to you today.”

“Like what?” Loki taunted. “Are you going to give me coal? I thought repairing your house was my punishment.”

“It _was_ part of your punishment, yes.” Santa leaned back. “But you still have some to go.”

Loki didn’t like the tone Santa was using with him. He got the feeling he knew something he didn’t. He blinked a few times, confused.

“Where is this leading?” Loki cautiously questioned.

Santa sucked in a deep breath. “You told me earlier that you would change, with my help. Well, Loki, I am here to give you my help.”

Loki’s eyes widened even though he was uncertain what Santa meant by that.

Without saying another word, Santa grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled him forward to fall tummy down across his knees. Loki’s eyes flew open even wider, and he began to scramble, the horns of his helmet hitting the couch arm.

“Wait! I-I didn’t mean this! Wha-what are you doing??” It took him a second or two to gather his senses. Then his heart skipped a beat when he realized the position he was in. A cold chill inched down his spine, and he felt his cheeks flush warmly. “Y-y-y-y-you can’t be serious! Jolnir, wait!” He threw a hand back to clasp around the man’s wrist. “I’m sorry! Surely we can talk this over like civilized men.”

Jolnir was actually pleased with the reaction he was getting from Loki as he fought to restrain him. It was obvious he was getting through to the trickster already.

“Talk?” Santa grunted. “We have already talked.” He jerked his hand out of Loki’s hold and moved the squirming trickster into a more comfortable position on his lap. He pulled Loki’s hands around to pin to the small of his back. “Now we move on to the next part.”

Loki visibly shook as he felt himself being positioned and then pinned. He uttered a pathetic whimper when he felt his cape brushed aside.

Keeping a tight hold on Loki’s arms, Jolnir moved the smaller man forward. He repositioned him onto his left knee so that Loki’s bottom was pulled taut. He then swung a thick leg over Loki’s legs to pin them in place and discourage kicking.

Loki tried to wriggle his way out of the hold, but Jolnir was strong. The more he struggled the more he found himself pinned, and it frightened him. Frantically, Loki twisted his head around to catch a glimpse of what Jolnir was planning. He already knew by the recent actions, but he still tried to convince himself it wasn’t happening. He thought it had to be a joke or something.

Loki forced a weak, nervous smile. “Y-y-you’re not really going to s-s-s-spank me, are you?” He couldn’t believe he’d said that.

Santa raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think you deserve this?”

Something inside him said he did, but Loki still vehemently shook his head ‘no’ in reply to the question.

Santa’s face hardened, making Loki bite his lip and look away. A sob caught in his throat when it hit him that Jolnir was actually serious about this.

“Nonononononono… You can’t do this to me!” he wailed out. “I fixed your house. That is enough punishment! I’ve learned my lesson quite well from it.”

“Have you?” Jolnir questioned. “Or do you lie to yourself? Tony was right, you owe me an apology.”

Loki swallowed, fighting to keep tears at bay. His lips trembled and his vision grew cloudy from the tears that threatened to come through, anyway. He sniffed as he shook his head. He squirmed, trying to move his legs. “I _said_ I was sorry. I rebuilt your house, and the Hulk beat me in battle. It is enough.”

Santa gave a nod. “Yes, but you still have lessons to learn. And I am here to help you learn them. I accept your apology, but I want to know that you really mean it.”

“I do really mean it!” Loki’s voice raised an octave. “Why wouldn’t I mean it?”

“Oh, I dunno. Perhaps you are just saying it in order to get out of this spanking.”

Loki’s cheeks flushed a deeper red. He wasn’t sure if it was over Santa knowing he wasn’t truthful in his apology, or at hearing Santa say aloud that he was indeed going to spank him.

Loki jerked and let out a sharp gasp when he felt Jolnir’s powerful hand come down with a hard smack right in the center of his bottom.

“I _told_ you it was Ymir’s idea!” Loki screamed out, beginning to squirm anew as the painful sting seared his bottom. “Why am I getting spanked for something he did?? It’s not fair!”

Loki’s ranting earned him two more swift and very painful swats, one landing on top of the previous and the other landing on the underside of his butt and the backs of his thighs. The pain that blossomed over his cheeks made him suck in his breath and fight to keep from crying out.

“You are equally guilty of the crime, if not more so,” said Jolnir. “I told you this already. You chose to go along with it. You chose to carry it out. You yourself even took charge and used the casket to drain me of my power.” Jolnir brought a heavy hand down on Loki’s backside with every sentence he spoke.

“OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow!” Loki squeezed his eyes closed and braced himself against each painful swat. He exhaled when the last one was applied. Even though his trousers were still in place, Jolnir’s swing was still powerful and painful enough to seep through them.

Santa paused for a minute to give Loki time to reply. When the trickster refused to speak, he shook his head sadly and sighed.

“All right, then. Have it your way.” He tightened his grip on Loki and brought his hand down with another loud smack. Not being able to help himself, Loki let out a loud, piercing cry and arched his back as he struggled once more to free himself from Jolnir’s hands.

If only he could use his magic on the man! But it was useless to even try since his magic refused to work in Jolnir’s house.

“Ahhhhhhh!” he screamed out when another swat was administered. “Stop! I’m sorry! I truly am! Ouch!”

Jolnir kept silent as he concentrated on pummeling Loki’s wriggling behind. 

“Please! I beg of you!” Loki cried out. He winced at the stinging, burning sensation building in his posterior. His long black hair fell into his face, obstructing his vision. Tears overflowed his eyes as he quickly lost all control.

“You will remain in this position until you have paid in full, and until I have felt you have learned this lesson well,” Jolnir said, bringing his hand down again on Loki’s underside five more times in quick succession. The sharpness of the smacks went through his pants as if he weren’t wearing anything at all. Loki jerked forward, winced, and hissed through his teeth. “Odin has failed to administer this to you over the years. Something I will make sure to address with him personally when I take you back to Asgard.”

SMACK!

Santa’s hand came down hard.

“AH! Owwwwww!” Loki gasped out when an especially heavy swat landed on his inflamed cheeks. It was with this swat that he felt his reservoir break. As Santa’s hand continued to come down, the tears building up inside the trickster came out in full force.

He suddenly regretted every decision he had made up until that point. Why had he even listened to Ymir? He should have known better. He should have known that attempting to steal Jolnir’s power would not come to any good in the end.

In the end… There was irony in those words. Nothing good was coming to his bottom currently.

Loki weakly looked back at Santa’s hand fast coming down on his rear. More tears spilled out of his eyes.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Loki sniveled in between hitched breaths. “I d-d-did wrong by s-s-s-stealing the casket and your magic. Please forgive me.”

Saying it aloud pained him immensely, but he just wanted the pain being applied to his butt to cease.

Much to his relief, Santa gave him six more swats and stopped. He patted the trickster’s back.

“And I accept your apology, Loki,” he said gently. He released his hold and helped Loki off his lap and to sit beside him.

Loki winced and hissed when his bottom touched the seat of the couch. He subtly pushed a hand under him to rub out the pain. He refused to look Santa in the face, ashamed of so many things and embarrassed over the fact that he had pushed Jolnir to spank him. He uttered a big sniff and pawed at his eyes with his hand.

Smiling, Jolnir put an arm around Loki’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug. And Loki felt that feeling again. The magic in the room settled around him and made him feel loved and secure. It made him feel like a young child again. Not holding back, he wrapped his arms around Santa and buried his face in the man’s shoulder and wept.

“There, there,” Santa whispered, giving Loki’s arm a squeeze and patting his back. “We all make mistakes, Loki. But it’s never too late to set right what is wrong. You have paid for your crimes and you are forgiven. It is time we moved forward and begin anew.” He gestured toward the door. “I still have gifts to deliver in some of the other realms. Would you like to accompany me?”

Loki lifted watery eyes to look at the man. He sniffled.

“Y-you want me to help you?” he asked meekly and hoarsely. His eyes betrayed the childish glee that was bubbling inside him.

Santa nodded. “If you want to,” he answered. “You can help me, and then I can drop you off on Asgard when we’ve delivered the last present. How’s that sound?”

Loki swallowed and nodded, a genuine grin appearing on his mouth.

Santa gave Loki another pat on the back, got up, grabbed his cape and gloves, and walked over to open the doors, leading Loki to the sleigh.

The trickster glanced to his left to see Ymir being held in place by the Light Elves. The glowing golden cord that once held him was wrapped around the Frost Giant’s bulky body, making him look like an oddly shaped Christmas tree trimmed in tinsel.

“Ar-are you going to spank Ymir, too?” Loki asked, giving his bottom a brisk rub.

Santa gave a hearty laugh. “He needs one. But I am afraid he is much too large for me to handle in that manner. I will have a talk with the other Frost Giants once we finish delivering the gifts.”

As they trudged through the snow, Santa flicked his wrist and a mug of hot chocolate magically appeared out of nowhere.

He handed it to the trickster.

Startled by the offering, Loki looked from the mug to Jolnir. The man smiled lovingly and again offered the drink.

“Thank you,” Loki said softly. He took the mug and sipped at it. He smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Loki,” Santa said.

Loki thought the man was referring to the hot chocolate, but then his eyes caught sight of a medium sized gift being offered. He wasn’t sure from where Santa had pulled it, but then again he wasn’t about to question anything else. His eyes gleamed at seeing the green and red wrapped box.

“For me?” he said faintly.

Santa nodded, his smile growing wider.

Loki carefully accepted the gift and tucked it under his arm. “Th-thank you.”

He wasn’t sure what to say…or think. Even after all he’d done, Santa gave him a gift and hot chocolate and was allowing him the opportunity to help him deliver gifts.

Not saying a word, Santa rested his hand on the trickster’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Then he helped him into the sleigh.

“After we are done, I will try to convince your father to go easy on your punishment since you’ve already paid for your wrongdoings at my hand.”

“Really?” Loki blinked. “Y-you would do that for me?”

“Of course,” Santa said, giving a wink. “It _is_ Christmas, after all. I think spending time with your family will do you some good.”

Loki took his place in the sleigh and continued to sip at his hot chocolate as Santa fired up the engines.

The sleigh lifted, and off they dashed for the next realm.

 

-End


End file.
